Umbrellas In London
by untouchablerave
Summary: This is post-Skins. Sid has a problem and finally decides to conquer it.


"I don't think I can do this Cass," Sid's voice croaked out of his mouth, he was a shadow of himself. His eyes were blackened from the punches, his throat was scratched from the chain smoking and his liver was aching from the alcohol.

"What do you mean Sid?" she drew back on a cigarette and held the smoke in her hollow mouth.

"This," he indicated towards the pair of them, "I don't know what to do anymore Cass; I come to New York and sacrifice everything for you. I don't have a life back in England; I gave that all up for you, Cass!"

"Why did you do that Sid?" She asked, Sid was stunned at her reply, "It's because you're pathetic Sid, you're a stupid little child," she ran towards him with her cigarette butt and singed it into his cheek.

Sid shrieked in pain and tried to push her away, but her hand was holding the back of his head firmly. With all his might he pushed her against the wall which gave a loud thud as her bones rattled against it.

"Look what you've made me," he spat, tears streaming down his cheeks, salting the wound forming on his cheek, "You have made me the shadow of the person I used to be,"

"Then leave," Cassie said quietly, testing him.

"FUCK YOU CASS!" he bellowed at the top of his voice, "Fuck you and you're fucking games,"

He quickly gathered up what was left of his belongings, whatever Cassie hadn't sold for crack.

"Bye then Sid," she still lay on the floor, slumped down by the wall, "Going to leave me to die are you?"

"Die?" he questioned her

"I'm not going to get up Sid, I'm not going to eat," she whispered

"I don't care anymore Cass, I'm not a wife beater but I want to hit you so bad right now and I am getting so close, I better leave before I do," He turned towards the door and unlocked it, "here's your key," he threw it her and landed in her lap, she didn't flinch.

"Sid," she licked her lips, "I love you,"

Sid just looked at her and closed the door behind him.

Sid managed to get a cheap flight back to England within a day or two; he slept in a travel lodge near by which was pretty cheap.

When he arrived back in England he decided he should probably go back to his mum's house and catch up on some sleep. Although after that he knew who he had to see first, he knew he was lying to himself.

He knocked sharply on the door of the house. He waited for a few seconds before it opened and there stood Michelle. Sid felt lightheaded; he hadn't seen her in a while.

"Sid!" she cried, wide eyed, looking him up and down, "What the fuck?"

"Me and Cass," he muttered, looking deep into your eyes, "We're… we're over,"

"Come in," she indicated to the hallway and closed the door behind him, "What happened?" she asked.

Sid lifted up his shirt that exposed the scars, the bruises and the cuts.

"Shit!" she gasped and threw her hand over her mouth.

"I couldn't take it anymore Chelle," Sid's eyes filled with tears

"Come here," she cooed to him sweetly and embraced him, he violently shook against her, his streaming tears were wetting the shoulder of her t-shirt, "Why are you here Sid?" she asked, "I would have expected you to go to Tony's…"

"You need to hear this," He wiped his eyes

"What Sid? What is so important?" she asked, a little irritated.

"I love you… Michelle, I love you so much and I always have done. I just didn't want to say anything because of Tony cos he's my best mate and you two had this thing. I thought I loved Cassie and I probably did for a while but I can never love her like I love you," Sid rushed his words as he spoke, getting flustered.

Michelle just looked at him, blank and simple. Sid forgot to breathe for a moment just waiting for her reply.

"Oh, Sid," she whispered and flung herself at him kissing him hard on the lips.

She pushed him back up the stairs, running her hands over his body and around his neck. While kissing him she removed his beanie and placed it on the banister head. She pulled away and smiled at him, leading him upstairs and through her door. He smiled widely, that was definitely the reaction he was hoping for.


End file.
